


The cat who got the cream

by ravenbringslight



Series: Kitty Cats and Devils [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Loki's burgeoning subbiness, Lokitty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trick or Treating, Underage Drinking, adult Thor also makes dumb decisions, and you do, for full size candy bars, if you know what I'm saying, teen Loki makes dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki's friends drag him trick-or-treating. Thor answers the door. It's lust at first sight.





	The cat who got the cream

**Author's Note:**

> you can all blame lunariagold for this, she gave me the premise and I ran with it :D
> 
> let's kick off the halloween season, shall we?

“I don’t know how I let you rope me into this,” Loki complained, adjusting his cat ears. Four pairs of feet crunched through the dead leaves littering the sidewalk. Dusk was falling rapidly now and it was starting to get a little cold.

“Oh stop complaining,” Amora said, passing him a water bottle that was most definitely not full of water. The vodka burned on the way down his throat.

“Trick-or-treating is for babies,” he said. “Look, there’s a baby right over there. In a pumpkin costume. A literal baby.”

Amora tossed her hair over her shoulder, a cascade of blonde waves, and held her hand out impatiently for the water bottle. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform but had hiked the skirt even shorter than usual and had painted her face white with bloody gashes on her cheeks and neck.

“I swear you’re allergic to fun,” she said.

They passed by a trio of jack o’lanterns flickering at the bottom of someone’s steps and Loki resisted the urge to stomp them.

“Your costume looks really nice,” Lorelei said, trying to sidle up to him. Loki inched away.

“Uh, thanks,” he said. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt and a cat ear headband, which was about the lowest effort thing he could find to wear tonight. Amora had insisted on painting whiskers on his cheeks with eyeliner, but still. Lorelei gazed at him with puppy-dog-like adoration. He looked away and pretended to adjust his ears again.

“Your costume looks really nice too,” Sigurd said, trying to catch Lorelei’s eye, which was made more difficult by the Jason mask he’d chosen to wear as his “costume.”

Amora snorted. “No it doesn’t. What the hell are you even wearing, Lorelei? It looks like a fucking pillowcase with a brillo pad on your head.”

“It’s a _white dress_ ,” Lorelei hissed. “ And a wig. I’m the Bride of Frankenstein.”

“Yeah, she looks great,” Sigurd said, trying to defend her. It was a futile effort, as Lorelei paid him no attention whatsoever.

“You think I look like the Bride of Frankenstein, don’t you?” Lorelei said, trying to loop her arm through Loki’s.

Loki stopped short and leaned over like he had to tie his shoe. He didn’t even have shoelaces. Shit. Um.

“Ugh, Lorelei, cut it out,” Amora said. “Have a drink and stop slobbering. Look, the big houses are starting at the end of the block. We can get some full size candy bars.”

Lorelei huffed and fell back a little. Sigurd tried to say something to her but she crossed her arms and pouted.

“I’d rather have a _full size candy bar_ , if you know what I’m saying,” Loki muttered in Amora’s ear as they walked. She hid her snort laugh behind her hand. “Thanks for trying to get your sister off of me.” He took the water bottle back from her and downed another swig of vodka. Ah, that was nice.

The first McMansion they stopped at had nobody home. The second had a bowl out with a sign that said “please take one,” and the bowl was, predictably, empty. The third gave them boxes of raisins.

“What. The. Fuck,” Loki said. “These houses are like three times further apart and they’re not giving us shit. I didn’t come out here to _exercise_. I should have brought some eggs.”

“Let’s just try a few more,” Amora said. “I’ve got some stuff to smoke later and I want a lot of candy.”

The fourth house was covered with expensive-looking ornamental brickwork and had a nice walkway lined in permanent lights. There were no decorations, so Loki wasn’t hopeful that there would actually be any loot here, but there was a car in the driveway and the porch light was on so they trooped up and rang the doorbell anyway.

The Devil answered the door. He was in his early thirties probably. He had to be well over six feet tall and built like a brick shithouse, filling out every inch of an elegantly cut burgundy jacket. The porch light made his long golden hair gleam and reflected off his plastic horns. When he saw them his ridiculously handsome face broke into a dazzling smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

Loki had never seen someone so attractive in person before in his life. He was actually struck speechless.

“Trick-or-treat,” Amora said breathlessly, speaking for all of them.

“My first trick-or-treaters!” the Devil said warmly. “Aren’t you guys a little old for this?” His hair was tied back and little pieces of it had fallen forward to frame his face. He carelessly raked them behind his ears. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Finding his voice again was difficult. “We’re young at heart,” Loki said seriously, putting one hand on his chest. The Devil turned his smile on Loki. It was still friendly, but suddenly it looked hungry too, and slightly dangerous. It made Loki feel quivery inside.

“Is that so?” the man said. “Well you just happen to be in luck. I’ve got candy here for both the young _and_ the young at heart.”

“You didn’t live here last year,” Amora said as he reached somewhere behind the door to pick up the candy bowl. “I came to this house. I would have remembered you.” Loki noticed her trying to make sure her skirt was as high as it could go and he internally rolled his eyes.

“You’re right, I just moved in,” the man said. “Do you live here? I haven’t met many people yet.”

He was nominally talking to Amora, but he had moved back into the doorway and he was looking at Loki again, that same intense quiver-inducing stare. Loki stared back.

“Kind of,” Loki said. “Not really.”

“That’s too bad,” the Devil said, handing each of them a full-size Snickers bar. His hand brushed against Loki’s and lingered for a second. Did it linger? It totally lingered. Loki swallowed.

“Well, you know,” Loki said. “We live close. Ish. Like, I mean, we walked here, but you wouldn’t want to do it all the time. Um.”

“Well then, I guess now I can say I’ve met another neighbor.” The Devil’s eyes were so blue. Why was he only talking to Loki?

Lorelei tugged on his arm to go but he shrugged her off.

“Thanks,” Sigurd said loudly from behind his mask, starting back down the path and trying to get Lorelei to come with him.

“Thanks for the candy, new guy,” Amora said throatily. She tried to do her signature pout and hair toss move that Loki had seen her use to devastating effect on most of the male population of their school.

The Devil hardly spared a glance at her. To see Amora’s charms be so incredibly ineffective on the man before them was both alarming and exciting. 

Loki licked his lips nervously and watched the man follow the movement of his tongue.

Jesus fuck he felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

“You’re welcome,” the Devil said. “Happy Halloween.”

“...Happy Halloween,” Loki managed, but the door was already closing.

Amora was dragging him down the path towards Lorelei and Sigurd.

“That guy was fucking creepy,” Lorelei said.

“That guy was fucking _hot_ ,” Amora said.

Sigurd shrugged. “Whatever. He gave us good candy. Let’s keep going.”

“Do you think he was staring at me?” Loki asked Amora. “I think he was staring at me.”

“He was _totally_ staring at you,” Amora said. “Oh my god. He was so into you, I turned it up to eleven and he didn’t even notice.”

Anticipation was curling into his belly. “Yeah?”

“Creepy,” Lorelei said again. “What was he, like forty? Gross.”

“I don’t think he was _that_ old,” Loki said, looking back over his shoulder. All the curtains were shut but the lights were still on spilling out through the cracks. It somehow seemed more than a house now, it seemed like a doorway into excitement and adventure and mystery - a self-contained world of infinite potential reigned over by the Devil himself. Anything could lie in wait in there. He shivered.

One of the curtains moved slightly and Loki swore he saw the man looking at him again.

“You guys go ahead,” he said. “I’ll catch up.”

“You are _not_ ,” Amora said, crossing her arms. “Nuh-uh. He might be hot but what if he axe murders you?”

Lorelei scowled. “Anyway, I thought you were hanging out with _us_ tonight,” she said. 

Her crush was getting so tiresome that Loki was suddenly ready and willing to be axe murdered if it meant getting away from her and getting his hands on that mystery man.

“There are worse ways to die,” he shrugged.

“All of you are ridiculous,” Sigurd complained. “Can we just get some candy and get home?”

Loki grabbed the water bottle and took another fortifying swig of vodka. “I’ll meet you at your place,” he said to Amora, already starting back down the sidewalk.

“You’re an idiot!” Sigurd yelled after him.

“I know!” Loki yelled back.

“Are you seriously just letting him go?” he heard Lorelei say behind him, but the Devil’s front door was rapidly growing larger in his vision and his mind was already in another world full of broad shoulders and dangerous smiles and a man all in red.

He rang the doorbell.

The blonde man looked surprised to see him again, but the shock on his face melted into pleased appraisal almost instantly. His eyes raked up and down Loki’s body.

“The kitty cat is back,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe. “Sorry kid, one candy bar per customer.”

Loki’s insides were squirming. He felt like he might vibrate out of his skin. “Hey,” he said, or rather half-squeaked as his voice chose that instant to crack. He wanted to sink into the ground immediately. Suddenly he felt like he had no idea what he was doing. “Um, I was wondering if I could, um. Use your bathroom?”

The Devil silently stepped aside and held out an arm to usher him in. Loki stepped across the threshold and a chill shuddered through him. Fuck. He was definitely going to get axe murdered. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw the man’s eyes fixed on his ass.

“Down the hall to your right,” the man said.

Loki peed and then stared at himself in the mirror while he washed his hands. He kind of wished the bathroom had a window he could climb out of.

When he came out, the man had moved into the kitchen. He’d taken off the horns and draped his jacket over the back of one of the chairs. A tight v-neck gray t-shirt clung to biceps that looked like they could bench press Loki’s entire body.

Stay or flee. Stay or flee. Stay or…

“You have a really nice house,” Loki said. The Devil’s eyes were hooded, measuring. He put down the beer bottle he’d been drinking from and circled around behind Loki. Large hands rested on his shoulders, hot even through the fabric of his shirt.

“You saw me looking at you,” the man said, his voice low and rough, his beer-scented breath warm in Loki’s ear. Loki closed his eyes and willed his body to stillness.

“Yeah,” Loki said breathily.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah.”

Those big hands were running down his arms now.

“You got a name, pretty little kitty?”

“Loki-i-i.” The last syllable came out on an elongated squeak as the Devil grabbed his ass in both hands and squeezed.

“Shhh,” the man said, sliding one hand around to splay across Loki’s flat belly. “I’ll take good care of you, little Loki cat.”

Loki felt like his whole body was one big nerve ending. He was hyper aware of every sensation assaulting his brain; the harsh fluorescent lights of the kitchen, the headband pinching behind his ears, his feet sweaty in his ankle boots; the Devil’s huge presence looming behind him like a mountain, the hand that was somehow managing to fit his entire ass in one palm, his own dick stirring to terrified yet thrilling life. His clothes felt stifling.

“What’s your -” _What’s your name_ , he had been trying to ask, but the hand on his belly reached down to palm him through his jeans and he pushed into the touch with a small groan.

This was happening. This was _happening_.

The man pulled Loki flush against his front, back to chest, the one hand still on his cock but the other up under his shirt to thumb roughly at his nipple. Loki could feel something huge and hard and long pressed into the cleft of his ass. He sagged forward but there was nowhere to go in such an iron hold.

“I would love to fuck this beautiful ass,” the man rumbled against the skin of Loki’s neck. “But I’m feeling impatient tonight.”

Loki let himself be manhandled, chest heaving, working madly to draw oxygen into his constricted lungs. The man yanked Loki’s shirt up under his armpits and fisted the material in one hand, fashioning himself a handhold, and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees with the other. He pushed Loki face down onto the kitchen table.

There was no romance, no tenderness, but being tossed around like this satisfied something deep inside Loki’s bones.

“Hold your thighs together,” the Devil ordered. “Tight.”

Loki felt the man shove his own pants down and then a hot hard length pushed between his thighs. Loki gasped. There was no slickness at all and his skin was pulling and twisting uncomfortably. He heard the man spit and then the slide became much easier.

Back and forth the Devil thrust, along the tender skin of his perineum, dragging against his balls, just missing his neglected cock. Loki clenched his thighs together until they ached and trembled. 

He felt delirious with shock and arousal both. Everything had happened so _fast_.

The hand that wasn’t holding him down spread his cheeks apart and the man gave an appreciative grunt.

“Look at this perfect little hole,” he groaned. A fingertip pushed against it, not breaching, but enough to make Loki whimper. Loki pushed his hips back as much as he could, inviting the Devil deeper between his legs. He wanted more. He wanted it all.

“Please,” Loki said. He didn’t even know what he was asking for. “Please.”

The man smacked his ass and Loki gave a small cry. His rutting was growing faster now, more erratic, and he let go of Loki’s shirt to wrap both arms around his stomach and pull their hips flush together, collapsing over Loki’s back as he came with a deep guttural grunt.

Even though Loki’s entire body felt electrified at this point, he half expected that to be it. He started to struggle up, but the man’s weight stayed heavy on his back.

“Where are you going, kitten?” he murmured, licking the back of Loki’s neck, leaving fire in his wake. “Good little kittens deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

“Oh God,” Loki whimpered, going limp and pressing his cheek into the table. “Please,” he said again.

The man reached down and smeared a finger through the cum dripping down Loki’s leg.

“First, I think the kitten needs a bit of cream, don’t you?”

He brought his finger to Loki’s lips. Loki closed his eyes and sucked it clean, the bitter taste flooding his mouth. He was so hard he thought he might die. He heard the man’s breath hitching.

“The most beautiful thing,” the Devil breathed. “On your back.”

He didn’t even give Loki time to comply. The weight disappeared off his back and then those giant hands were just bodily flipping him over like he weighed nothing. It was exhilarating. Loki felt like he was floating somewhere up near the ceiling.

Loki finally got a good look at the man now. Even more of his ponytail had fallen out with the exertion, the blonde tendrils falling forward over his face. His cock was still mostly hard and it hung heavy and thick and huge between his legs. Loki imagined what it would feel like inside of him and it made him writhe on the tabletop.

“Impatient one, aren’t you?” the Devil said with a smile. “I am too.”

He fisted Loki with a cum-slick hand, root to tip and up over the sensitive head, and Loki gripped the edge of the table with both hands.

“Ahhh,” he moaned, bucking up into it. “Oh my God.”

The man shoved his knees wider apart, then slicked a finger on his other hand with his own cum as well. He brought it once more to Loki’s entrance and pushed.

“ _Ahhhhhh_ ,” Loki gasped as it slid in. He’d used his own fingers on himself before, but they were so slim in comparison. Nothing like these giant thick ones of the Devil himself who was currently debauching him on a kitchen table like some kind of wanton whore...

The finger inside him worked in and out, twisting and searching, until it brushed across something inside that made Loki arch off the table.

“There we go,” the Devil breathed.

The hand working his cock hadn’t let up, a constant drag and slide. Loki pushed up into the friction, and then back down onto the delicious pressure deep inside him. His world narrowed to the sensations the Devil was wringing out of him, up and then down, fucking and being fucked simultaneously. It was overwhelming. Loki dimly realized there were noises coming from his own throat, tiny high-pitched mewls.

“Come on, little kitten,” the Devil coaxed. “Come for me.”

With a wail, Loki did.

When he came back down to earth, he realized the Devil was petting him.

“You really are like a cat,” he rumbled, amusement in his voice.

Loki hissed at him and rolled away. The Devil laughed.

“I’m a fucking mess,” Loki said.

“I’ll get you a washcloth.”

They cleaned themselves off and put their clothes back in order in silence. Now that his dick wasn’t in complete control, it hit Loki all at once how incredibly stupid the entire thing had been. Going alone into a stranger’s house. The guy could have done anything to him. Could still do anything to him. 

And, also incredibly stupidly, Loki kind of wanted him to.

There was no way he could ever overpower that mountain of muscles. It was all so intoxicating.

“You should get back to your friends,” the man said. “Wouldn’t want them to worry.”

“I think it’s way too late for that,” Loki said. He knew he should go, but he didn’t want to. “I never got your name.”

The Devil smiled again, that dazzler that had blinded Loki the first moment he’d laid eyes on him.

“Thor.”

“Well, _Thor_ ,” Loki said, stepping closer, “are you going to let me leave without even one kiss?”

Considering the lack of romance so far he was expecting to get laughed at or shown the door, but instead Thor pulled him close with a hand on his waist and reached the other up to cup his cheek.

“Demanding little kitten,” Thor murmured, and leaned down to capture Loki’s lips with his own. It was surprisingly tender, their mouths moving softly together, and Loki felt himself start to melt into it. The hand on his cheek slid gently around to cup the base of his skull, lightly gripping his hair, holding him fast. Heat started pooling in his belly all over again, little blooms of electricity deep inside him. Thor pulled back and his pupils were huge and glassy.

“Come and see me again,” he husked, pulling Loki’s bottom lip down with his thumb.

Loki nodded dumbly, then sighed into Thor’s mouth as he kissed him again.

Loki was already halfway out the door when Thor’s voice pulled him up short.

“Oh, and Loki?”

Thor grinned his Devil grin.

“Make sure you bring those ears.”


End file.
